


Brokeback Mesa

by Lady_Anarchy



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antismetic remarks, Bad Jokes, Explicit Language, Love Bites, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Sex, ford being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anarchy/pseuds/Lady_Anarchy
Summary: The villains team have to travle through the mesa to get to Oppenheimers ranch for their meeting. Everyones a little impatient. Ford upset with Oppenheimer, storms off on horseback farther up the trial. This causes both Robert and Ford to be lost in the mesa, at night.
Relationships: Henry Ford/J. Robert Oppenheimer
Kudos: 5





	Brokeback Mesa

**Author's Note:**

> Something I worte to get back in the swing of thing for another fic I took a brake from. Bad jokes and a lot of dirt.

Oppenheimer, to host one of these meetings, they had to travel out west. Through backroad, sand, over rocks and hills all on horseback. No cars can make it out the distance they were travelling. Maybe it was planned maybe it was unintentional. But like it or not, it set the scene for the scenario that went down.

Five horses and their riders. The sun was hot and going down faster than they expected. The ranch was still not in sight.

"It doesn't look like we will make it before sundown." Mata announced watching the sun as she shades her eyes with her hand.

"Yes, you told us we would make it on time." Edison complained.

"We will," Robert yelled from the front of the line " and I said 'by sundown'."

"And you're certain we couldn't have taken the car?" Edison yells back wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Yes the cars would never make it over the terrain."

Henry lets out a huff "Are you stating my cars aren't capable of handling this type of terrain?"

"Not in a one day, no. And definitely not in one piece." Robert laughed followed by the faint chuckle from the rest. "What's wrong Ford, I thought you'd love all this horse riding."

A scowl crossed Henry's face and his ear began to burn.

"Enough of this useless dribble." Ploetz yelled for the end of the line. "The heat and company mix for the most annoying situations I have ever been in."

Oppie rolled his eyes, not like he could see, but Shiva appreciated it.

Ford road up next to Robert. "How about we speed things along Robert?" He smiled like he had some trick up his sleeve.

"Nope," he bluntly replied, "no need. Besides if we all tried racing through, one of us is going to get left behind."

"It'd be fun. I bet I can beat you there."

Jung rides up to Mata "What do you think they are talking about." She asked.

Jung squinted his eyes as to try and read their lips. "Not sure, but I have a feeling it won't end well."

And on cue Ford speed off down the trail. "HENRY!" Robert called after him before chasing him down.

"Well, there goes our guide." Edison huffs. As the rest of them watch the two races out of sight.

Robert sped up a lined with Ford, " What The Hell Are You Doing!? Slow  _ down _ ."

Ford didn't listen but smugly grinned as he kicked his heels and picked up speed. Robert was not having any of this. He tried pulling up again, Ford seeing him approaching made sure to shove into him by cutting him off. And it almost worked. Except Ford wasn't watching the terrain.

His horse hit a ditch that sent him up and down. 

It had bounced him so hard that he lost a little bit of vision. Trying to rub the sight back in his eyes his horse turned. Still going at top speed and now off the trial...

"I can't believe we're lost." Ford mutters and angrily waves his arms in the air.

"We're not lost, everyone else is. You're with me so you'll be fine." The sun was setting and it was getting dark. "If you hadn't had spooked your horse, trying to one up me. I wouldn't have had to chase your stubborn dumb ass. And  **_we_ ** would have been at the ranch by now."

"Don't yell at me!." Henry defended "I just thought if we all raced, we'd get there  _ before _ sundown."

" **And I SAID-** " thunder in his voice shook the earth around them. Fear arose in Fords eyes, and Robert stopped himself. Oppenheimer quickly took a few steps back. "Nevermind, let's set camp here. Just grab your tent and let's get crackin." As he walked to his horse, he couldn't hear Ford move. Looking back Henry was standing still looking off and down to the left. "What?"

"I- I don't have it." He mumbled embarrassed.

Meanwhile back with the others.

Jung setting up his tent noticed Edison standing by his own tent and one still packed away on his horse. "Thomas, do you have two tents?"

Edison looked over his shoulder and back at the rolled up tent. " Oh. Yes I was carrying it for Henry. A lot of good it will do him when it's with me."

Mata and Jung share a look.

Back to our main tale.

Roberts mouth hung open for a second. "What do you mean you don't have it, I told everybody to bring one."

"I didn't think I needed it. You said we'd make it."

"Was that the only thing I said that you listened to." Robert unlatched his tent from the horse. "Because now," he turned with it in his arms stomping over to Ford, "We have to share." Shoving the wrapped up tent into Ford's arms and watching Henry's face twisted in shock confusion and heat.

The stammer was amusing to listen to. "We can't sleep under the stars?" He bargained.

"Set the tent up Ford. I'm going to tie up the horses. " he ignored him taking both beasts by the rains. Finding a nice sturdy tree to tie them to. It wasn't big but it should hold them from wandering.

Henry stared at Robert seeing him take care of the horses made something in him twitch. The light of the setting sun on his face, sent a shock through him to his groin. He jumped at the feeling looking shocked. Quickly setting up the tent trying to burn the image out of his mind.

Robert heard the ruckus of metal poles and a tarp being messed up. Turning back he sees Ford desperately attempting to set the tent up.  _ At least he's listening now.  _ Watching as Ford bent over grabbing a few polls his rear end hiked in the are. Robert bit his lip.

**_"You like that?"_ ** Shiva rumbled.  **_"I can get that for you."_ ** "No Shiva, I can't just-" Then he saw Henry drop to his knees arching his back and then sitting back on his heels. "Ohh~ fuck me."  **_"Hahahahaha."_ **

Robert starts walking toward Ford on the ground. He can feel his heart pound with everstep. "You need help?"

That was enough to startle Henry. He spun around still on the ground. Gods he looked so flushed, his eyes wide and glossy and cheeks reddened. Even in the setting sun Robert could see, something was turning him on. Maybe he knew he was giving him a little show.

Robert bent down grabbing a poll form Henry. Their faces were so close, he could just lean in and kiss him right there. "Let's put this thing together, alright?"

Fords mouth open as he nodded.

Setting up the tent was much easier with two. When they finally finished setting it up, they looked it over. Robert walked around it making sure everything was secure. "It's kinda small" Ford commented. Robert surprised to hear him say anything glances to make sure it was him

"Oh well. It would be just fine for one person." He applied smugly. Looking at the tent, it was roughly 4feet and 7 inches high as well as 6"5' lengthwise. It could definitely fit the two of them but with not much breathing room. "You said you've been camping before. What tents did you use?" He laughed knowing all too well Henry had used giant tents, ones you could walk right into instead of crawl.

Henry shifted his gaze, embarrassed Oppenheimer one upped him on a simple tent. Ford dropped to his knees and crawled inside. Flipping himself on his back he had little to no time to react when Robert climbed in after. Their faces almost touching again, nose to nose. 

"You want to move over?" Robert pulled back, smirked with a cocked eyebrow. He hovered over Henry. He knew what he was doing, how he positioned himself over Henry.

Blinking a few times before Henry shrunk out from under him on to his side. He shimmied backwards to the side of the tent. Robert crawled over to his side facing the wall of the tent. He flipped around to be face to face with Henry. He was way closer then he thought he'd be. Looking over at the wall of the tent behind him, he was.

"Um, are you cold." As Robert asked Ford's reply was to thrust his hips forward bumping his groin against Robert. "What are you doing?" It's not like Robert didn't know the answer he just needed to know this was happening.

"What does it look like Mr.  _ Harvard _ " he scowled rubbing into him.

Oppie rolled Ford on his back. Position himself on top of him "We don't have the room for this." He exhales lying on Henry's chest. His cock stiffened and jammed against Ford's leg.

"First this never happened. Second," he shifted a little bumping into Robert. And started shifting back and forth under him. Suddenly, Ford had undid his belt and retrieved his cock from its confines. "Oh yes we do."

Surprised with Henry's ability to make use of a tight fight. "This isn't your first time is it?" He smiled looking at Ford's slim dick bobbing excitedly.

The smaller male arched up on his elbows to lock lips with Oppenheimer. With a huff he pulled back grinning, "I have been camping before."

Oppie cocked an eyebrow in amusement grinning. Leaning in for another kiss. It was more heated the the last, pushing into each other. Ford's cock free, now demanding attention. Henry being impatient begin snapping open Roberts belt, undoing his fly. Sliding his hand down the tight slacks searching for Roberts erect member.

Henry broke the kiss trying to find and retrieve it. Robert offered no help. Instead of being a gentleman, he let Henry struggle while he went after his neck. "Ahh!" The sudden wet kiss under his jaw startled Henry. Robert tugged on his collar nipping kissing and licking at any flesh he could get at.

What felt like forever wrestling to pull out roberts cock, was only two minutes. "Finally I got ya." Ford exclaimed rubbing his hand over the stiff cock.

"Well look at that, you won the prize." Laughing he trust slightly into Fords fist.

"Come on, don't just sit there, fuck me."  Ford let go, and proceeded to shimmy off his trousers.

"I don't have any lube." He confessed.

"Then spit on your dick, and I'll just bite my lip." He waved off dismissively. He kicked underneath him, forcing his pants off his ankles. After Ford managed to kick off one pant leg, he grabbed at the top of Robert's slacks, yanking them down further. 

"This really isn't your first time is it?" Robert leaned back on his heels. Pulling his own pants lower, just far enough that it makes moving easier. 

Henry scoffed "No, so don't take it easy on me." He positioned himself flat on his back. Lifting in his legs out from under the slightly taller male and spreading the open on either side. Like he was presenting.

Robert felt his mouth go dry, biting down on his lip in instinct. "I want you to enjoy it." He pouted, before he was quickly yanked by his tie downwards.

"I did not ask to enjoy it, I just asked for it." Planting a hard passionate wet kiss to Robert's lips. He moaned into the others mouth. Sliding his tongue into Roberts mouth, feeling his eyes fluttering close. Letting go there was a trial of saliva stringing between them. "Just fuck me Robert."

Mouth now re-wet, cock jutting excitedly. "Whatever you say cowboy." He slid two fingers in his own mouth fully wetting them. Pulling them out to examine the split drenched digits. Wiping them over Fords lower entrance. Doing that he took his other hand and placed two more fingers at Ford's mouth. "You know what to do."

Just like that Henry took them in his mouth greedily sucking on them. Sliding his tongue around them. Getting them nice and slippery. Robert removed his fingers giving off a wet pop. He took the other set and joined the first pair. Probing Fords anus, watch the muscles relax and take them in.

It was so much easier than he thought it would be. Of course they're only two fingers, but still. He worked at stretching Henry opened from the inside. Gently scissoring his fingers back and forth. Slipping out, it was almost like they were wetter then when he put them in.

Robert licked his lips at Henry's moans. No more stalling. He took in a deep breath, positioning his erection at Ford's entrance and pushed in. The muscles tightened around him but relaxed and eagerly swallowed him in. It felt so warm and… Wet?

He thrust slowly at first. Both grunting at the ins and sighing at the outs. Robert's mind racing, he quickly picked up the pace pounding into Henry. The younger man arching his back spreading his legs farther. His arms stretched up grasping at Robert's back.

Wet, it was so wet inside him. Robert didn't quite understand how. "How. Are you. So wet? What. Did Edison. Do to you?" He panted out each word.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Ford growled then moaned do to a sharp thrust hitting his prostate. "Doooo that again." He practically sang.

Well aware of what he hit, Robert braced Ford the best he could. Grabbing a hold of the younger males helpless cock he tugged it and trusted in. He slowed down to his original pace, timing his strokes of Henry's cock. 

The men were hammering out their feelings. Coming closer and closer to spilling. And in the heat of the moment Henry said something that should have stopped everything. "Fuck me, you Jewish Fuck!" But didn't.

Robert furrowed his brow digging one hand on Henrys waist, and jerking Fords cock faster. Then something strange. Henry's eyes were closed but he felt hands pulling his arms off Robert. Having them over his head, he felt pressure on his wrists holding them there. Another hand gripping his other side. He could feel both of his sides being squeezed.

Robert slammed his hips deep into Henry filling him with his cum. The last cry of Robert sent Henry off into a bliss of orgasmic pleasure, that also rendered him unconscious. 

Slowly removing his limp cock, and seeing the muscles retract pushing his seed out of the unconscious males ass. His breathing slowed looking over Henry's body. Letting himself roll off of him and back on his side.

**_"He called you a 'jewish fuck'."_ ** _ I know Shiva,  _ **_"to your face."_ ** Robert sighed disappointed and tried  **_"So… when do I get my turn?"_ **


End file.
